


Arya Becomes a Ninja

by Riotstarter1214



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lemon, Marriage, Multi, Other, Rape, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya travels to the house of white and black which is run by Naruto. In meeting him Arya awakens her chakra and begins training to take revenge on everyone who has ever wronged her. Please give suggestions on her possible bloodline and what you like or want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya Becomes a Ninja

Naruto is the faceless one and helps arya become a ninja.  
Hello this is my first fic in a while and I haven’t been able to think of a good fic that wasn’t cliché or a new lemon. Most of the time I recycle them but after watching the newest season of GOT and reading VFSNAKE Naruto/GOT story I was inspired. I think that the faceless assassin hasn’t had a more major influence in the world. Imagine if Naruto was the faceless one teaching people but he was waiting for someone that could use chakra. Since Bran is magical it is plausible Arya could be but instead of time travel she has chakra and maybe a bloodline I will take suggestions later. I will write one long chapter and if people like it I will continue. So here we go.

Start

Natuto looked out into the hall of faces with a somber smile. Ever since he came to this realm he had half the mind to conquer it and rule it as a god. He let out a bitter laugh considering he died fighting Madara who wanted the same thing. So he let these small minded idiots run Westeros into the ground. The Targaryens were terrible rulers and the Baratheons weren’t that much better. He was very close to stepping in when the Mad King started burning people but held off knowing the rebellion was close to winning. Instead of ruling he sat in the house of black and white training people to become assassins. None of them were even genin level since they couldn’t use chakra. He has to add his own chakra to the faces so others could use them to kill. His current student Waif was borderline useless she was a glorified maid with enough skill to kill a squire. There Naruto sat staring at all the faces comparing himself to Orochimaru keeping body parts for twisted reasons, but it was necessary to avoid suspicion of being immortal. ‘What’s the next step for this world to achieve peace?’

Arya was on the deck of the ship heading for Bravos. She stared at the horizon now seeing hints of land. ‘I will kill everyone who has wronged the Starks. Everyone will remember my name and face when I kill them. Joffrey, Cersei, and Frey I will have my revenge and after that I will hunt down all the people who has helped them.’ 

“Bravos sighted captain!” 

The captain walked to the front of the boat next to Arya, “See that”, he pointed to the house of black and white. “That is where you will find what you seek. I know you will become a great warrior. All those that have come out of that house have become legends talked about in stories in Bravos. I know I will hear your story in the bar soon.” With that said he walked back to the wheel leaving Arya alone with new determination. ‘I will be great and kill all those in my way.’

When they landed in port Arya wasted no time racing for the house of white and black. When she got to the front door she looked up and never felt so small. This was her first step to revenge and she couldn’t help filling with self doubt. ‘Great warriors come out of this house and I am just a girl. I have run away from everything since dad died.’ Her thoughts stopped when the door creaked open to see Jaqen greet her. She quickly and confidently said, “Valar Morghulis.”

Naruto saw the small girl at his door step and almost wanted to laugh but then he saw the eyes. He could swear she had Sasuke’s eyes the almost black pupils glaring back at him. He could see that avenger look that Sasuke had wanting to avenge his clan. “Come inside.”

Arya followed him into the house but wasn’t ready for the hall of faces that awaited her. She wanted to be scared but knew she couldn’t show weakness in front of him. Once I I the center of the room he turned around, “Who are you?” 

She stood a little taller before proclaiming, “I am Arya Stark.”

Naruto shook his head, “I cannot help you if you are someone. If you are someone you are blinded by revenge, hatred and pride in your name. People who have these things will use this power to achieve all that their greedy hearts desire. Just like you I knew a man who used his power to kill his friends and anyone else in his way to get his revenge then after he achieved it he tried to rule the village. If he wasn’t so prideful, greedy and revenge filled he would haven’t died with my hand through his chest.” Naruto turned around, “Leave and go die in the pursuit of revenge for the dead.” Then he felt a nother chakra signature in the room. The first one he has felt in thousands of years. He turelned around shocked to see Arya cloaked in a blue chakra cloak. 

Arya was fuming angry at being denied her chance to learn. “ Revenge this is not a dispute over a chicken this is the king murdering my father. Joffrey kills innocents everyday it won’t be long until he kills my sister Sansa. I want to kill everyone that has wronged my family and my father is the only one who wanted peace in the seven kingdoms he didn’t want the iron throne and neither do I.” She was screaming at the end of her speech and realized she felt so powerful. “What is this?” She then hit the ground passed out.

Naruto watched as Arya passed out after awakening her chakra. “Well that was unexpected.” Naruto picked Arya and brought her to her own personal chamber. 

After Naruto tucked Arya into her own bed he called Waif. She came running in eagerly hoping for mission. Naruto just looked at her without a hint of emotion. “We have a new student in the house I will start her training when she wakes. Your training is put on hold continue to do your chores.”  
Waif was furious she was being pushed aside for someone new while she had eight months of training. “That is not fair I have been working hard. You said I was supposed to move up and do more missions.”

Naruto just looked at his whining student with pity. She was weak and was only here because she was no one. No family, no friends, and no morals. Over the course of her training he realized she loved killing more than anything. It was the only way she felt power so she reveled in the feeling of taking a life. She had no decorum and could only kill by making a mess. “You have not finished your training therefore cannot leave until you finished your training. Continue to do your chores or die right here.” 

Waif didn’t back down and continued to glare at him but knew she couldn’t kill him, but maybe she could kill the new girl. “Fine.” Then she stomped away from her master plotting to kill the new girl.

In the morning Arya woke not knowing where she was. She looked around and saw a bare room with a lone candle still burning. At that moment Naruto walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. “Good you are awake.” 

Arya tried to remember what happened only to come up with a memory of screaming at the man. “Why am I here?”

Naruto laughed, “You wanted to be here now wondering why you are.”

Arya shook her head back stepping her words, “No what I mean is why did you let me stay and not just kill me?”

Naruto put his hand on her head and messed up her hair. “I am keeping you around because you have awakened a power similar to mine. This is called chakra. No one else in this world has it…correction dragons posses it that is how it breathes fire and heals quicker than other animals. I have this power to with it you can manipulate the elements. You can create a fire storm and destroy an army or coat your arm in lightning and cut through steel. With this power in this world you can be a god. You are not no one, you are someone who wants to make the world a better place and not by ruling it. You will face temptations to solve all your problems with violence but I will teach you how to control it. I will teach you how to be balanced like your father was. What do you say do you want to become something greater than you ever thought possible?”

Arya was speechless almost not believing all he said was possible. “Show me.” Naruto just smiled and created a rasengan in his hand. Arya was gobsmacked, “I will learn master.”

Naruto got off her bed and said, “Get ready for the most intense training of your life. You will be my legacy be ready for what comes. Get ready and meet me outside in the hall of faces in 10 minutes.”

When Arya made it into the hall there was a large drawing on the ground and her master was sitting cross-legged in the center. He motioned for her to sit across from him. She obeyed and waited for instruction. He opened his eyes but instead of his blue sapphire eyes he had red eyes with a large black star in ot. She recoiled a little. He stared into her soul, " This is called the sharingan it will let me take you into my realm where 3 days is 1 second out here. This seal on the ground will make sure your body will respond to everything that happens in my world. Normally people ised this for torture but I will train you for years in a matter of minutes. Then after our physical training you will have political training. Let us begin stare into my eyes.”

Arya met his gaze and felt herself being pulled into a world where the sky was red and the town looked like nothing she has ever seen. “This is my home village of Konoha. I fought for it and technically died for it. You will learn to fight here just as I did. Feel lucky you have been the only one I have brought here.”

Arya looked around, “Where will we begin?” Naruto just smiled and threw her Needle. “Come at me with intent to kill or you will never scratch me.”

Arya caught the blade and just gave a smile. "Oh I will." She said as she charged forward.

End 

Please tell me what you like what would you change. What bloodline she should have and who you want to get together sexually.


End file.
